As an example of a system for collecting data via a communication network, the data collection system for collecting the data from a plurality of RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) readers can be listed. Further, there exists the system for collecting information of probe cars in GPS (Global Positioning System) or ITS (Intelligent Transport System), the system for collecting operational information on communication appliances and facilities of a power system via a communication network from a plurality of devices, or the like. Additionally, the probe car is a vehicle capable of acquiring and transmitting position information and speed information. The communication data compression technique that is employed in such a data collection system is a technique of compressing data communication path by communication path.
In Patent document 1, the data transfer method of compressing communication data and transferring it to a server has been disclosed. In the data transfer method disclosed in the Patent document 1, a client compresses data, and in addition, divides it for each specified size. The client transmits divided files one file by one file to the server, and the server couples and defrosts a plurality of pieces of the received data.
Further, in Patent document 2, the equipment control system provided with an equipment controlling means for receiving equipment registration via a home network communicating means has been disclosed. Further, in Patent document 3, the data transfer method has been disclosed of deciding a transfer destination of data responding to a genre code when having received data including the genre code.    Patent document 1: JP-P2005-011119A (paragraphs 0019 to 0028)    Patent document 2: JP-P2005-310022A (paragraph 0015)    Patent document 3: JP-P2006-228201A (paragraph 0018)